Duo de légende
by Ilunae
Summary: Ils étaient le meilleur duo. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic.

* * *

Izuku lança un regard à son ami d'enfance. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'air déterminé de Kacchan. Il n'avait pas changé depuis toute ses années. Il était toujours le Kacchan qu'il avait connu enfant. Celui qui se donnait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Celui qui arrivait à battre tous ses adversaires.

Juste en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux rouges, Izuku avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire. Avec lui, il ne craignait rien, ni personne. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Ils étaient le meilleur duo. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Le monde entier allait bientôt le savoir.

"Allons y Deku !" les lèvres de Kacchan s'étirèrent en un grand sourire carnassier.

"Oui, Kacchan !"

Il était évident qu'il le suivrait n'importe où. Pendant des années, il avait rêvé de se battre aux côtés du lézard géant. Il se souvenait encore de quand il n'avait été qu'une simple petite chenille qui ne pouvait rien faire. A cette époque, il avait été faible.

Les autres enfants monstres lui avaient dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire en étant une chenille. Qu'il ne pourrait rien détruire comme les autres. Il ne pouvait même pas se battre contre eux. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait hérité du surnom de Deku. Kacchan était celui qui le lui avait donné.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas toujours été en bons termes avec son ami d'enfance. Pendant des années, Kacchan avait cru qu'il se moquait de lui et, le prenait de haut. C'était pour cela qu'il avait passé son temps à le repousser. Bien sûr, à cette époque, Izuku ne savait pas que son ami croyait cela.

Izuku ne savait pas comment le lézard avait pu penser cela de lui. Il n'avait fait que de l'admirer pendant tout ce temps. C'était pour cela qu'il avait continué de le suivre et l'avait observé.

Kacchan avait toujours été très fort. Tout petit déjà, il avait été capable de mettre à terre des monstres plus grands que lui. Pour Izuku qui avait toujours été faible, il avait été une véritable source d'inspiration. Un objectif à atteindre.

Izuku avait toujours été sincère avec lui. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait jamais été le genre d'Izuku de prendre les autres de haut. Il avait toujours eu conscience d'être plus faible que le reste de ses camarades. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment Kacchan avait pu penser cela de lui.

Il se disait que cela n'avait plus d'importance, cependant. Ils avaient fini par se parler et, mettre tout à plat entre eux. Kacchan avait compris qu'il ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Leur relation s'était améliorée depuis. Ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble.

Former un duo avec Kacchan était tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis tout petit. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que ce serait impossible. Qu'il était trop faible. Il avait choisi de ne pas abandonner cependant. Il avait continué de s'entraîner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait travaillé dur et, il n'était plus la petite chenille sans défense qui ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait beaucoup évolué. Il était devenu fort. Très fort. Izuku était désormais une magnifique mite géante. Plus personne n'osait se moquer de lui. Au contraire, il terrorisait tout le monde sur son passage.

Avec Kacchan avec lui, il devenait imbattable. Il n'avait peur de rien tant qu'il avait le lézard géant à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils pourraient vaincre n'importe qui, autres monstres ou humains.

"Ravageons cette ville !" lui dit Kacchan avant de pousser un rugissement.

"Oui !" répondit Izuku, souriant, en s'élevant dans les airs.

Détruire cette ville serait un jeu d'enfants pour eux. Ils étaient le duo de monstres le plus terrifiant qui pouvait exister, après tout. Les humains n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler d'eux jusque là mais, cela allait changer.

Bientôt, tous les habitants de ce pays ne parleront plus que d'eux. Kacchan, le grand lézard et Deku la mite géante. Tout le monde les craindraient. Les humains espéreraient tous de ne jamais les voir débarquer dans leur ville. Parce qu'ils sauraient qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les battre.

Ils étaient le plus grand duo de monstres jamais connus. Ils allaient tout détruire sur leur passage. Ensemble, ils allaient devenir des légendes.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
